Looking for The White Swan
by Hannahcopter
Summary: Raised with her mother and expectations of her grandmother. Her life at this time couldn't be any diffrent when she suddenly has to deal with having her father around for the first time, falling in love and finding out about her familys scecret background
1. Miss Popularity

**_

* * *

_**

So.. I'm Back again with a NEW story!. YAY ME I am currently waiting for school to finish so i can go on winter brake! YAy except it dosn't snow here! bummer. Anyway This story i though of doing during a english class the other week, i've had heaps of exams so.. its taken me awhile to put it up! but i finialy did it! APPLASE.

* * *

**BPOV**

What's the difference between these questions? Does it really matter if:

A. _I fall flat on my face while walking up the hallway?_

B. _Getting spaghetti in my hair at lunchtime?_

C. _Passing EVERY subject with A's and getting called a nerd?_

Or

D. _Finding out My Family's Biggest Secret_

Something I've learned from this year is to never find out what your parents did or even what your grandparents did because it always comes back to haunt you. In many different ways possible.

**Present Day**

Great, First Days. You'll love them or Hate them depending on what your like. Me, personally I dread them.

First Reason: Getting all the gossip of what everyone did on their extremely expensive holidays in the worlds most exotic places, while getting tanned. Second Reason: I didn't go on an expensive holiday at an exotic place around the world to get the world's worst sun burn. Third Reason: No one here notices me and my friends exists except when were sat on during classes, parades and even at the bus stop but that's just not the only reason this year is bad this year is the first year Guys will be able to attend and my last. Not saying it won't be a bad thing because it isn't, I'm just saying No guy would notice me I'm a freak and I know it because everyone thinks and talks about it. I'm the girl who could sit in a corner and feel right at home because that's me and nothing could change that.

Damn, Its 7:30. I rush out the front door towards the bus stop. I'm currently Speed walking down to the bus stop while trying to get my pink umbrella out of its pocket in my bag, the misty rain and fog made it hard to see even two steps in front of me. I was looking at my muddy school shoe covered feet as I walked down the concrete path, that's when I heard tires. By the time I looked up the car was already down the street and I was drenched. Just great I think the world hates me. Actually the whole world hates the females of my family my Nonno said that we were cursed but I was only 4 at the time and I only saw him that once. Not until a couple of years ago I thought that it was true but that all changed when I was accepted to go to the school of my dreams, but really sometimes those dreams aren't exactly the way you would want them to go. The school I go to looks like a castle, mostly because it was shipped over from England to be a boarding school but, that's what I think anyway. People say that it used to be inhabited by kings and queens but I don't think there would be any royalty in this part of Washington. I finally made it to the bus stop without any further interruptions and took out my iPod and tattered and spaghetti stained copy of Wuthering Heights and waited for the next school bus to come.

Walking through the castle gates of St Victors, I see many people getting out of the cars trying to be cool to get noticed by the Click. The Click are a group of popular girls who do anything to get attention, telling rumors about other students, having the latest fashion e.g. Hair, shoes, clothes, Make-up the list goes on and on, but there is something about these particular girls that really makes you want to be in there group I think it is because they get all the guys attention just by looking in there direction. One thing is that their leader Tanya is the most snobbiest, most annoying, most… aghh the stupid slag is pure evil and I wish that some one would teach her a lesson because the public and teachers think that she's a saint but boy are they wrong. Remembering what she did to me was …

_"What nationality are you?" Tanya asked on my first day of school in grade 10._

_"I'm American but my grandparents originated from Italy after they got married" I replied respectively because some one of her status was talking to me._

_"Oh, so your not American then why do you go here?"_

_"I got a scholarship" I smiled as I was reminded of how many hours I had to study to see if I could be accepted._

_Tanya's face turned up to a smirk and looked me in the eye's "If you believe you would ever fit in here your dead wrong, No one would accept you. Your to plain, to… innocent to be taken seriously, but believe me if you ever get in my path again you will see a storm heading your way" she through her strawberry blond curls over her shoulder and strutted down the hallway._

_In the cafeteria a week after our first in counter, as predicted I was sitting by myself in the corner of the lunch room enjoying the peace and quiet . In my central hearing I could hear heels click across the marble floor around me… apparently the only way to get to their table is to go past mine on the other side of the lunch room. Today I got the highest marks out of our entire grade… and I knew something was fishy and it wasn't the tuna casserole either. It only took three seconds. The first Tanya glaring at me with her tray of food in front of her. Second Spaghetti all over me, through my hair, clothes everything. Thirdly Tanya laughing. Everyone in the lunch room was laughing. I quickly grabbed my bags and book and ran further and further away from the cafeteria because if I went back there it would be the end of time. I hid inside a toilet cubicle unable to breath properly from all the embarrassment and anger waving through out my body. My usually clear face was blotchy and tear stained. Unable to look at myself I turned away from the mirror and sat beneath the sink. Bringing my legs up to my chest and head down I was able to drown out my sorrows._

_"I know she's around here somewhere I saw her run this way, Rose where do you think she went?" A high pitched females voice rang through the bathroom door._

_"Umm where would I go if I was embarrassed in front of the whole school... I would sit in a hole and cry myself to sleep" another females voice rung through the door someone by the name of rose?._

_"Rose… what if she herd you?" The high pitched females voice scolded._

_"Yeah well the longer we waste arguing the less time we actually get to find her lets check in here?" Rose said._

_I heard the Bathroom door creak I looked up to see Two beautiful females standing in front of me._

_"Come to make more fun of me?" I said angry one of the emotions that rages through me for the nerve they have to come and make more fun of me._

_They looked taken back._

_The blond put her hands up in surrender "Woah, careful there we were just coming to see if you want someone to talk to and give you another uniform" only then did I notice the short pixie one holding a fresh clean uniform in her hands._

_I wiped my runny nose across my sleeve "Thanks, no ones ever done anything like this before"_

_The Pixie one smiled and handed me the uniform "Sorry it might not be your size but at least you won't have to wear a spaghetti stained one" I went into a cubicle and got changed._

_Both females stood out the front of the cubicle._

_"Thank you both I really appreciate it, by the way my names Isabella but I prefer Bella"_

_Both smiled "We know who you are, I'm Mary Alice Brandon and this is Rosalie Lillian Hale we also have nicknames I prefer Alice and Rosalie prefers Rose"_

"Hello… Bella?" a Small hand waved before my eyes.

"Huh oh yeah sorry Alice I kind of zoned out" I said as a small smile appeared across my face.

"As I was saying.. we are going to be late so hurry your little tosh up and get inside" Ali grabbed my hand and dragged me through the front doors of our castle. Awaiting what today would bring in our 6 hour, five day, fire covered, aggonising week.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it the next chapter will be up tomorrow! or later Tonight if i get reviews! Ohh... i had an erge to make cupcakes and i did... Chocolate with lollie rose pettals on top. So if you review you might get some. _**

**_So Next Time:_**

_Listening to Sister Margareta, the school principal go on and on about how we're seniors now and how younger students are going to look up to us for guidance. We must have respect and be responsible for our actions. Yeah she wouldn't know responsibility or respect if it bit her on the bum._

_. Personally I feel that graduating at the end of this year would be the least if my problems. Believe me, I could write a book about problems. Yet my mother say's that as long as we have a roof over our heads and food in the cupboard we have nothing to worry about. Her naivety really scares me._

**_THERE YOU GO SNEEK PEEK! lol PLEASE REVIEW!! REMEMER CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES! YUmmm *DROOL*_**

* * *


	2. Rags to Ritches

**_Any way this is the second chapter and i hope you like it! THANK YOU for reviewing ! and im sorry but i already ate all the cupcakes! sorry!_**

**_Discalmer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT... but i wish i did! :'( _ **

**BPOV**

Listening to Sister Margareta, the school principal go on and on about how we're seniors now and how younger students are going to look up to us for guidance. We must have respect and be responsible for our actions. Yeah she wouldn't know responsibility or respect if it bit her on the bum.

My name, By the way, is Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan and I turned seventeen a few months ago. I am currently in my last year of high school at St Victors, which is situated in the middle of Forks, Washington, and next year I plan to go study law. Personally I feel that graduating at the end of this year would be the least if my problems. Believe me, I could write a book about problems. Yet my mother say's that as long as we have a roof over our heads and food in the cupboard we have nothing to worry about. Her naivety really scares me.

We live in Forks, a suburb just out side Seattle and ten miles away from any mall. Forks have to facades. One is of beautiful tree-lined streets with gorgeous old homes and the other, which is supposed to be trendy, has old terraces with the view of the neighbour's clothes line. As you look out my window you know what part of forks I live in because in my eye range I can see at least twenty different styled clothes lines. We, my mother Renee and I have been living in this house for as long as I remember but until I was twelve we rented, our landlord sold it to us for a great price even though I calculated that it would be paid off by the time I was Thirty-Two.

My mother and I have a pretty good relationship. One minute we love each other to bits and have hours of meaning less conversations then the next were yelling out at each other, making the roof start to crumble above us. She works at the local hospital as a nurse, she's always loved to help people in need and that's one of the things I love about her, she puts others needs first before her own. The hospital is in Port Angeles, which for my most despising thing is that it's close to my nonna's house. Which really gets on my nerves, don't get me wrong I love my nonna but there is just sometimes where I don't even want to look at her.

My mother is pretty strict on what I get to do or not, but my nonna always try's to put her say in too, which gets on all of our nerves. The two of them are always at it like two fighting fish. My grandmother thinks if someone from our family is look after me its fine but if I want to go on a school camp she thinks' ill get murdered or raped something stupid like that. Day's when we are all together let's just say it's close to World War Three.

So not being able to go out is one of many problems. My biggest is going to a school where it's all rich kids rule, rich kids are captains so why did I get vice-captain? I don't have a clue, I always get hand-me-downs, nothing new and expensive like the rest of them do but I like it like that, it reminds me that I'm me and that's the way I like it.

Society, I think I had the worst. My mother was born here so as far as the Italian's were concerned we weren't one of them. Yet because my grandparents were born in Italy we weren't fully American either. The reaction from other Italian mothers about how my mother wasn't married drove me off the wall, hey she took care of me, bathed me, gave me food, and got me to and from school, What do those other mothers do because from what I can see is that they brag and bully other people that aren't like them and that reminds me a lot of Tanya no one wants' to be like her. My mother slept with the boy next door when they were six-teen, and from a decision his family moved to Chicago. She lost contact with him and never wants to talk about him, but she did let me keep his last name. We do know he is a police chief somewhere in Chicago but we never want to find him we are happy the way we are.

I got pulled out of my internal debate when the back doors of the auditorium opened. There in two lines were boys, different ages, different hair colour, different sizes and shape, different everything, so I suppose that everyone is different really is true. At the front of the line was a boy about 5' 10 I can't really be sure, with freckles across his baby face, making him look adorable. They piled up behind us, whispers were surrounding the room from boys and girls alike.

"Attention ladies and gents could I have the captains and vice- captains up here please?" Sister margarita said as she hushed the room.

Rosalie tugged on my jumper well, hers because I had to get changed from that stupid car. Rosalie is one of the most beautiful females I've ever seen and that's after my mother. She's six foot, long natural blond hair and has the body any model would kill for, standing beside her made me feel invisible. She always try's to tell me I'm beautiful, but that never gets through.

Once we were up on the podium, we looked at the boy's captain and vice, Man were they Hot.

One would be at least six foot- ten , he was huge not in the tall way either he had the biggest muscles iv ever seen. Looking at his face the curly hair hung in his brown eyes and dimples that made you just want to smile. The other male was six foot 3 and had the most strangest brown not-been-brushed hair I've ever seen , it has a softness to it that makes you want to just put you hands through it, I would it I could.

"These ladies and gentlemen are your leaders for this year, if you need any help don't be afraid to ask" Sister margarita's voice said

As I stole another look at the males a pair of emerald green eyes found mine. I could stay looking in his eyes this way forever.

* * *

**_That's it! hope you liked it ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

* * *


	3. Trust or be Rude

**_

* * *

_**

K Guys i LOVE everyone who reviewd! cause you guys ROCK! like a band.. yeah i'm lame at jokes! but anyway thanks for the reviews i got!. THANK YOU and i BAKED a CAKE! So YUMMM.... I LOVE GOSSIP GIRL.. Oh and TWILIGHT! but guys i also love my ipod... YEAH i know random.. but thats me!. So lets get on with this chapter...

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew that wouldn't last forever! I just knew it.

"EDWARD!" a high pitched scream was heard.

We both looked at who was screaming this gods name.

Yep I knew it was too good to be true.

Tanya ran up the podium steps and pounced on Edward aka. SEX GOD.

Laughing as they were laying on top of each other "Oh Eddie-kins I missed you" Tanya said as she kissed him on the lips.

"As have I, Tanya" His Voice sounded so pure so fantastic as if it was spoken in your ear. His eye's met mine again in sorrow, I wonder why? I looked away his gaze was intense but I couldn't bare to look away for any longer.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in.

Eww. Look away now. I mean it look away. I can't seem to look away that scene, I wish it was me. No one would ever do that to me.

Someone coughed thankfully it got my attention.

The burly man stood in front of me "Hi, I am captain for the guys and my name's Emmett" he said with a smile.

Rosalie insisted to go first by the look in her pleading eyes.

"My names Rosalie and this is Bella" Emmett grabbed both our hands and kissed it.

Looking up through his dark framed lashes "I'm pleased to meet you both, I've always wanted to work with ladies as fine as yourself"

After talking for a while we set of on our different ways.

Walking though the halls everyone was still gossiping on what Tanya and Edward did. How did they know each other? Was one of many questions I just wanted to ask. Not looking where I was going I bumped into something that's more of my luck.

"I'm sorry I should have been looking where I was going" I scrambled around on the floor picking up all my books.

As I went to grab the last book another hand picked it up. Looking up, I noticed that maybe I shouldn't of looked up because now I can't breath.

* * *

**~*~*I*~*WAS*~*GONNA*~*LEAVE*~*IT*~*THERE*~*BUT*~*IT WOULD*~*OF*~*BEEN*~*TOO*~*SHORT*~*~ **

* * *

"Jasper" I screamed as I hugged on to my best friend with all my might.

"Hey Bellsie, I didn't know you went here?" Jasper hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you a lot, you don't know how hard it's been for me" I said in his ear

"I know you, you always find a way" he said with a reassuring smile.

We embraced in another hug.

"Excuse me" some rude male said from behind me.

I turned around "Yes?" I said as I looked into a pool of emerald.

"Could I have my friend back since you so rudely interrupted" Edward replied.

"Edward, she's my best friend I can do what ever I like, without consulting you" Jasper snapped at him.

Edward was angry. You could tell by his stance, his eye's slightly going darker, jaw clenching, knuckles white as snow.

"Have you told her why you're going here, why you left Chicago?" Edward said as he retreated down the hallway. I looked back at Jasper his eyes were sad.

"Jas, you can tell me you know? And don't listen to him he's a bully like his girlfriend you know the one that picks her nose during assembly" With that he chuckled

"Yeah I know which one you're talking about, and I'm sorry but I can't tell you yet, okay, but when the time comes I will" Jasper smiled as he lead the way to lunch.

* * *

**_(OKAY!! when.. i _BOLD **_**and** Italic** it will mean that there ment to be speaking in Italian. K.. if you don't get it ask me.. cuse it will be happening though out the story!**_

* * *

I haven't seen any of the boy's since lunch; I am currently standing outside my grandmother's house. Outside there was three cars one a Volvo, a Mercedes and a Ferrari all too expensive for forks or any part around here.

**_"Come inside Bella, there is something for you!"_** my nonna said from the front door.

_**"Comming nonna"**_ i replied

Taking one last look at the cars I headed inside. There inside was people I wanted to know and didn't, but there was five faces that caught my attention.

One: Tall, Shaggy blond hair, blue eyes.

Two: Bronze not brushed hair and emerald eyes.

Three: Tall, Dark Hair, Dark eyes and stubble.

Four: Long brown hair, Gray eyes.

Five: Old, Brown eyes and with a smile that could kill.

* * *

**_DUN... DUN...DUN...DUN.. Who are they, for the people who get it right will get a preview of the next chapter.. so get guessing away! _**

**_If you get Two RIGHT: You'll get ..... A COOKIE with a Bear on it._**

**_If you get Three RIGHT: You'll get.... A CUPCAKE WITH A LION ON IT!_**

_**If you get Four RIGHT: You'll get.... Get a sentence of the next chapter so you will have to guess what will happen! **_

**_If you get ALL FIVE RIGHT:You'll get a preview of the NEXT CHAPTER!! YEAHH..._**

**_GET GUESSING AWAY! _**

**_SEE YA NEXT TIME ON: Looking for The White Swan!_**

**_~ HANNAHCOPTER!_**


	4. Life without Knowing

**

* * *

**

Okay guys, sorry for the long wait I was going to update last weekend but sorry… I had NO time I may have some time this weekendto update again but I'm not sure I'm going to buy my formal dress, study for block exams, finish assignments, netball games and training! So... I'm quite busy! As well I've got high expectations for this story! So... I've been dared to get 100 reviews or more by the end of this story. So hopefully I get enough … but you don't want to know, what will happen if I don't get enough *shudder*. Anyway… This chapter will bring a big twist in this story. So let us begin…

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

_"Come inside Bella, there is something for you!" my nonna said from the front door. Taking one last look at the cars I headed inside. There inside was people I wanted to know and didn't, but there was five faces that caught my attention._

_One: Tall, Shaggy blond hair, blue eyes._

_Two: Bronze not brushed hair and emerald eyes._

_Three: Tall, Dark Hair, Dark eyes and stubble._

_Four: Long brown hair, Gray eyes._

_Five: Old, Brown eyes and with a smile that could kill._

* * *

The trees out side sway for side to side… unknowing what will happen to them. The next door neighbor's children play soccer with freedom and sprit. Their lucky too because they don't have to go through what I'm going through. My tears are running down my porcelain skin, unable to move away from the window, I just study my surroundings. The old double bed untouched for weeks, the dresser that holds all of nonna's knitting and the rocking chair I used to fall asleep in, this was my favorite room in the house, My sanctuary.

"Mom please, not now… this is too soon, do you wonder how she is feeling? I would be going off my head crying and yelling. This is not right for her and you know it" My mother Renee yelled from the opposite room.

"This is fate Renee…" My Nonna said angrily, not daring to yell because of the guests downstairs.

"Fate… is that what you call it… Fate shouldn't have I organized this if it was to do with my daughter" Mom seethed

That's when I heard a knock on the door. One person I needed right now ,the same person who my family is fighting about.

"Can I come in?" the voice said.

_Nonna pushed me towards the empty seat by the window when I walked in to the lounge room… when mom took my hand and lead me upstairs. She looked upset, angry. She was holding me like she didn't want to let me go. Mom suddenly let a single tear slide down her face. Unable to move from all the emotions, she grabbed her hair and kept whispering "Why her?" over and over again._

_I lent down in front of her "What's wrong has anything happened?" I said unsure of reply the reply i was going to get back._

_She looked up, at this moment she looked as old as she was "Bella… baby you are in an arranged marriage"_

_That's the moment my life turned around for the worst. I, Isabella Marie Swan, am now engaged._

"Yeah you can come in" i looked at him for a second then faced back towards the window.

* * *

**OMG Cliffy I know you guys may hate me for leaving it there and for it being really, really short but I needed something in between the next chapter… until next time. REVIEW. Please cause I need reviews to other wise I get 'something you don't want to know about' if I don't get this dare done so… REVIEW.**

**For anyone who has an idea of who she is _engaged_ to… REVIEW… okay now I'm sucking up but please I really need to pass this dare….**

_But anyway this is who they were…_

_One: Tall, Shaggy blond hair, blue eyes. *Jasper*_

_Two: Bronze not brushed hair and emerald eyes. *Edward*_

_Three: Tall, Dark Hair, Dark eyes and stubble. *Surprise Guest /Character*_

_Four: Long brown hair, Gray eyes. *Renee*_

_Five: Old, Brown eyes and with a smile that could kill. *Bella's Nonna*_

* * *

Thank you ~ hannahcopter


	5. Untold Story

**Okay, this is the next chapter and i know its short but i needed this chapter short so the story can move on further...**

**Last Chapter**

_I lent down in front of her "What's wrong has anything happened?" I said unsure of her reply._

_She looked up, at this moment she looked as old as she was "Bella… baby, you are in an arranged marriage"_

_That's the moment my life turned around for the worst. I, Isabella Marie Swan, am now engaged._

_"Yeah… you can come in" I faced him for a second then turned back towards the window._

* * *

"You need to know I never wanted this and by the looks of it neither do you, you're my best friend, the one I go to for help and advice, but now I guess everything is changed" Jasper said quietly as he said across from me on the bed. More tears welded down my face making it unable to see. I snuggled up close to my best friend like he could take all the problems away, but he can't he's apart of it also.

Rocking me back and forth he whispered soothing words into my ear. I looked up into his blue eye's something was wrong and it isn't about the engagement. "Jasper what's wrong?"

"You know how I said earlier today that I would tell you why I'm here for?" I nodded "Well I was sent here because I live with Edward now"

"What, Why?" I asked confused.

He just laughed "Let me finish. As I was saying I live with Edward now, he is a brother I've always wanted, yeah I know it's hard to imagine by the way he acts at school but he acts so much different at home. We can sit there and talk about anything and everything that just pops up into our minds. Esme is like the mom I never had she respects your privacy and man is she a good cook. Carlisle is a father I never had; he helps, listens, and talks with you about your problems just like a father should. My life there is the best I've ever felt, I actually feel normal, loved, happy just to be with them. Emmett is Edward's second cousin so practically he is like a brother to all of us even though he acts like a kid he is protective of us also." Jasper's smile faded "The reason I'm with them is because my grandparents died, I saw them get killed Bella … it was horrible, blood was everywhere on the walls, floor, over… over me. It was my fault they died, it was a stupid idea anyway they said that they were bad people and I just needed a release from all this… this stuff they were my release Bella. After you moved here my life was meaning less. I needed you but not this way I needed you to be there as my best friend not my fiancé. It just doesn't seem right for you to be that but if we tried hard enough we could make it work, I hope we could." A tear escaped from his eye. I lent up and kissed away his tear. Jasper put his hands around my waist and wrapped my legs around his. I started kissing down his chin till I made it to his mouth. When our lips touched it secured what he said _'we will try to make this work'_. I hope we could. Really I do.

**Unknown POV.**

He sat there telling her his story of love and sorrow. She, perfect of heaven kissed his tear away. One thing I wanted most, was now out of my reach and in another mans arms.

* * *

**So for anyone who is going to ask or flame me.. FIRST: this will be a BxE story. SECOND: This is just the way im setting it out with ALOT of drama. Thirdly: Yes sooner or later Edward will get together with Bella.. but youll just have to find out. Forthly: i hate Jasper and bella storys sorry for people who like them.. im just not a fan i LOVE cannon pairings.. and AGAIN YES THIS WILL BE A BxE STORY!! **

**Thanks for reading... **

**~ Hannahcopter**

* * *


	6. Rolls Royce Baby

**OKAY, Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter.. Yes this will be an ExB story.. it just needed a little drama in there... okay!**

* * *

I had the strangest dream. _I was in a midnight blue dress; I'm surrounded by people unknown to the familiar eye. One person stood out, in the sea of masks, but I can't put a finger on who it was. We danced the whole night in the dim light of the moon. I felt at peace, harmony, loved, nothing could change the way I felt. His fingers caressing my face, the pure touch made electric shocks pulse through me. I wanted more. Slowly his fingers made it to my mask as did mine. I lifted up the mask._ Before I got to see his face my alarm clock went off. Stupid alarm. I got out of bed and had a quick shower to get the knots out of me from the way I slept, and then walked down stairs to get something to eat before school. Mom was in the kitchen finishing my lunch. Yeah I know my mom still packs my lunch but it doesn't taste the same if I make it. On the counter was a bowl of peaches. My favorite, I don't eat a lot for breakfast. Sitting on the counter stools eating my peaches I was looking at my mother, she seemed a bit off edge.

"Mom "I asked. She didn't reply. "Mom" I said a little louder.

She turned around for a second but just by that second I could tell this has something to do with me, again. Yesterday, well what could I say I'm engaged to my best friend by his and my grandparents. It's not like we don't like each other, I just feel as if were connected on a different …wave.

Not looking at me mom started to just say "You know that man that was at nonna's house yesterday the tall, dark haired man?"

"Yeah… I think his name was Charlie?" trying to remember his name.

A quick look at me than a quick look back at my lunch she started "Yeah his name was Charlie, He and I used to live next door to each other when we were little, I never liked him. He was the bad boy of the town and me the smart, neat freak that everyone would pick on especially him. I was about the age of 15 when we first started to get along. I would help him in his homework and he would help me in playing sports, like you Bella I'm hopeless in sports. Anyway, after a year we became best of friends, we'd stay out late at night talking about everything and anything possible. We'd agree in some things then disagree in another. It was weeks after my 17 birthday and I got my report card … my grades were dropping from A's to C's. I and your grandfather got into a fight about it. He hit me and yelled at me because he thought that it was from spending too much time with Charlie. I had burses up my arms and my neck. I ran to my room and jumped out the window. I made my way up the side of Charlie's house wall closest to his window. Knocking on his window Charlie came running to unlock it because he was that it was me. I told him everything. His face shone an emotion so full of hate I could tell he was about to go over there and yell at my father, I stopped him the only way I knew possible. One thing lead to another. Then I and my family moved away without me knowing the next day... away from Charlie. I needed him he was everything to me. Then I got pregnant with you and you already know what happened, when your grandfather did when he found out"

Yeah I did know what happened when my nonno found out about my mom, he kicked her out on the street like she was nothing.. and nonna did nothing to stop him. I always hated nonna for doing that never standing up to my nonno.. but who would blame her he was a twisted old man. Wait a sec..

"Mom, when one thing lead to another?..." I thought about it "Holey crow.. No flipping way Charlie is my dad?" I said a bit light headed.

"Yes" Mom said quietly so I could just hear her, I know she thought about it a lot and with everything going on, she might as well told me everything I don't know.

"Mom is there any other secrets you are keeping from me?" I said slightly annoyed.

"No.. not that I think of" she said as she looked at me "Except you are a fantastic beautiful girl who should not have children till she's twenty-five"

Since I've finished breakfast, I grabbed my bag and went to say goodbye. I noticed mum was looking at the picture of a Rolls Royce. Ohh.. hell no.. I am a Rolls Royce Baby.

* * *

**HAHA.. just had to add that!. So for any people who love me could you review??... PLEASE..**

**Its a FRIDAY! and the Darkness of the night, lights my way though my Writing.. who knew darkness could help me write i sure didn't :P**


	7. Piano Professional

**_

* * *

_**

**_Okay, everyone. So I'm updating, yes I know I'm updating. Anyway... I am now on holidays ... anyway... My semi formal got cancelled. Damn shame. I brought everything and I can't use it for anything else. Damn..._**

**_So here is the new chapter and im sorry its short... i'll try to write bigger chapters if i can._**

**_Looking For the White Swan_**

* * *

Walking through the dimly lit halls I found my way towards the music room. The instruments assembled around the room making it seem smaller than it originally was. In the corner was a white baby grand piano. I walked up and ran my fingers along the keys. It's been a while since I've played, I wonder if I still have my gift. I glided my fingers along the piano making melodies out of memory.

"You play like a professional "A voice floated through the air from behind me.

"How would you know?" I said as I turned around annoyed by the comment, I'm not that good, okay well maybe I might be alright, just not a professional.

Edward looked a little taken back by the snap I took at his comment "And why are you here?"

He sighed and took a seat beside me.

"I had to get out of the house, it didn't feel right, you know, I just had to get away somewhere I can feel at peace"

"Let me guess your girlfriend keeps calling you non-stop and she asked you to go over to her house to help to study?" I put my fingers in a quotation around study.

He sighed "Yeah, I just don't like her that way you know, she's annoying, whinny, fake and a total bitch"

"I totally agree" I cut him off, and had a smile spread across my face.

"I wasn't finished, the girl I do like is Fantastic, she doesn't take no for an answer, she's unbelievably stubborn, she's everything I want in a girl" He had a smile on his face as he talked about her.

I stood up not wanting to hear more but it hurt me when he talked about her. I left Edward behind in the music room, not looking back.

*******

On the way home I thought about what happened at school today. Alice hasn't spoken to me, Tanya and her giant mouth has told everyone that jasper and I are engaged. Why isn't my life easy, I want to be normal and not have all these traditions and extra rules? But nothing is ever easy, especially in my family.

* * *

**_I Would LOVE 5 Reviews..... for me to update the next chapter. Thank you._**

**_A FanFiction i'm loving at the moment is called "Missing by " Even though its 1 chapter so far.. i love it.. and her other story! Please read them.._**

**_Thanks Hannahcopter_**


	8. Oath of Justice

**_Updated... again today... i had to think of what to put next and to many people... Justice. This was fun to write. I wanted to do this to her so much._**

**_Oh... if you get confused_**

**_Wog: Its an Aussie Term for european/australian people... But i dont know what you call them in America... so Sorry now for anything that upsets anyone... SORRY!._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or characters.. or some plot.. and this is the disclaimer for ones iv'e missed in the past chapters._**

* * *

"You know Bella, I think you and Whitlock are just making all this up to be the talk of the year" Tanya said as she got in her seat behind me "But you know that me grabbing the hottest guy at school will be the biggest gossip of the year" Tanya laughed, well I wouldn't call it laughing I'd call it snorting about how she and Edward will be together.

Not really caring what she was saying, I went back to reading my biology book.

"You know Wogs get on my nerves they serve no right here, they shouldn't be here to begin with, stupid Italians, I heard that Bella's momma is a prostitute and works in the subways for money, and her dad is in jail for rape, she would probably turn out the same way of you ask me" Tanya said to her friends.

I turned around anger filling up my vanes so fast I had to act "You know what Tanya, everyone hates you" I pointed to her friends "They only sit with you because if they don't they know they would be called upon" I yelled the whole class turned towards us "You stupid slut, there is a lot more students here who are just me, You're a racist bitch who doesn't care for anyone other than yourself"

Tanya smiled an evil smile "So what you going to do about it?"

That was the last straw.

"This"

*******

"I can't believe you did that Miss Swan" Sister Margarita said as she studied my behaviour.

"She should be expelled from every school in the tri-state area" Tanya seethed at me "Wait until my dad comes you're going to get in a lot of trouble for this" As she pointed to her nose.

I giggled.

"It wasn't appropriate for you to hit Miss Denali in the nose with a biology text book Miss Swan" Sister Margarita explained

"What happened here?" Mr Denali said as he barged in and went straight to Tanya who had a smile on her face. After he finished looking at her nose, he turned straight to me "You know, you should be expelled from every school in America for what you have done" as he pointed a finger at me.

"You can't do that, you can't tell every school in America to ban me just for me breaking you precious daughter's nose, she would probably get a nose job anyway" I yelled at her TV Star father.

"Do you know who you're talking to, my father is one of day time TV's Biggest personalities" Tanya said outraged that I would yell at her dad.

Mr Denali started yelling at Sister Margarita as to why I was in this school anyway.

"She is the most intelligent female at this school Mr Denali, She isn't rich but her intelligence makes up for it, Most of the disadvantaged teenagers here are far more intellectual than you could dream your daughter to be" Sister Margarita announced

"If she's not going to be expelled I want to sue" Mr Denali yelled outraged.

"Bella may I speak to you for a moment" Sister Margarita called me into her office.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you want to call someone before a law suit is put on your hands?" Sister Margarita said with a slight smile.

Who in the world am I meant to call for a law suit; I remember talking to Esme about what I want to do in the future, which is law. Esme said she was a Lawyer, and said if I needed anything I just needed to call her. Oh how I love Esme even though she is Edwards mother, and soon to be step-mother in-law.

"Actually, yes I do" I said with a smile.

*******

Waiting for Esme to come, the tension in the room was thick; I thought I couldn't breathe at one stage.

The tension was broken off when Esme walked through the door.

"May I be able to speak to Bella for a moment?" Esme asked

Sister Margarita nodded.

I said down on a chair as she leant on her knees in front of me.

"What happened, and do you know who that is?" She said

"Yes and yes"

I sat there and told Esme everything, even the part where I hit Tanya with the biology text book and the Yelling at Mr Denali.

"That's Edward's girlfriend?" Esme said surprised.

"Yep"

"He could do so much better, yuck do you see how much make up she's wearing, and how short her school skirt is?" Esme whispered in my ear as we went back into the room.

I nodded and giggled

"I recon someone like you would be perfect for Edward, except you're with Jasper. I can't hurt my sons. Either of them, Jasper means a lot to me even though he isn't my own I love him like he was"

I looked at Esme and smiled "Let's get this on the road"

*******

"Thanks Esme" I smiled and hugged her.

"Anything for my future daughter in-law" Esme said in return

"Mom..." Edward said as he came down the stairs "What are you doing here?"

I looked at Esme with wide eyes.

"Giving your principal a visit, and about how you've been in your room moping ever since you started school, I was just wondering if it had something to do with school, but I guess it doesn't" Esme said as a alibi, I dunno it sounded true but when she said moping in his room she looked at me. WHY?

"Then what are you doing with Bella?" He said with one eyebrow raised.

Oh shit, we got to make something up quick.

"We were talking" Esme said

"Her classroom is on the other side of the school..." Edward raised his other eyebrow "She couldn't have gotten over here that quick because the bell has just gone?"

"Oh... I tripped over again and was in the nurses office, which you might know is next door to Sister Margaritas office" Please I hope that satisfies him... please.

"Oh, Okay... Well I'll see you later mom" Edward stalked off.

Esme smiled at me "I think you'll do great at being a lawyer that was an excellent excuse"

"It wasn't in excuse, I actually was in the nurses office, I did trip over" I said

We both laughed.

"Thank you again Esme" I smiled

"No problem Bella" Esme said as she walked out the door and towards her car.

* * *

**_I Love this side of bella... hahah She hit tanya with a bio text book, i know the text book i have is heavy, really really heavy._**

**_If you think Tanya got what she deserves REVIEW..Please... Just click the Green Button Bellow._**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_Thanks Hannahcopter._**


	9. Mama Mia's Pizzas

**_Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Okay this gets more.. a JxB time.. you know by now that you havn't seen much of them together... so here it is._**

* * *

Jasper took hold of my hand while we were walking down the sidewalk. I looked up and smiled at him.

"You know I've never seen you in the moonlight before and I must say you look beautiful, even though you are beautiful" Jasper said.

"Thanks" I blushed a deep crimson.

We stepped back and looked at what was showing.

Harry Potter, a Walk to Remember, Chicago, Nightmare on Elm Street and Panic Room.

Still deciding I heard talk coming from the entrance.

"Seriously, who in there right would go out with freak-a-Bella? She's poor, ugly and a bitch" a high pitched voice sneered.

I turned just a fraction and caught a glimpse of Tanya and Edward.

"Um, Jasper where's Edward?"

"Oh, he said him and Emmett were going to play football at Emmett's house why?" Jasper said confused.

"I don't think he's at Emmett's, He's here and yelling at Tanya"

"You Insignificant, bisexual bastard" Tanya yelled at Edward.

"Excuse me, I've been nothing but nice to you, I'm sick of you, I never liked you ever, you slut, if you were to have your way you would sleep with every male in the population of Washington" Edward roared with anger.

Jasper ran up to Edward and pulled him away from Tanya, Who was now sobbing on the floor.

"Jasper, Let me go"

"No, Edward we have to get out of here" Jasper said while Edward thrashed around in his arms.

"No" Edward turned around and punched jasper in the face. Jasper fell to the floor.

"Jazz" I called as I ran towards him. Edward stood there surprised to what just happened with his brother.

"Jazz you okay?" I said as I helped him off the concrete floor.

"Yeah, just disappointed that's all" he said looking at Edward "Come on we best be going"

"Yeah, I'll catch up in a sec okay?" Jasper nodded.

I turned and faced Edward.

"How could you do that, He is your brother?" I yelled and shoved him in the chest.

"He's not my brother" Edward said meaningfully "Brothers don't steal other Brothers stuff, like he does"

"You know you're actually lucky to have a family that cares for you, A whole family, He has no one left except us, get past that and survive alright whatever he has of yours won't matter to you anymore. You hit him, he was just trying to protect you Edward, why can't you see that?" as I got to the end I was nearly sobbing.

Edward looked at me with shock, sadness and grief.

I turned and ran after Jasper hoping I won't fall over along the way.

*******

"You alright?" for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.

"Yes, Bella I'm fine, it just hurts a little that's all" Jasper said with a smile.

I laughed

"Hey, what's happened here?" Charlie said as he pulled up beside us.

"Um, nothing Mr Swan" Jasper said.

"Yeah, I can see that, get in I'll take you home"

*******

"So that's what happened?" Charlie said after we told him the story of how jasper got the black eye.

"Yeah, Well thanks for the ride home Mr Swan, Later Bella" Jasper said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye Jazzy"

"So... That's your Fiancé?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Um... "I was confused and in an awkward silence.

"So Bella I was just wondering if you'd like to have some pizza with me, so we can talk?" Charlie asked

"Sure"

*******

"So you know about me and your mom right?" Charlie said as he took another slice of pizza.

"Yeah, In the back of a Rolls Royce, Classy" I said

Charlie blushed while I laughed.

"So is your mother dating anyone?" Charlie asked as he looked away waiting for my answer.

"Well there was a Professional Baseball player, a doctor, and a lead guitarist but that was it and no she's not dating anyone at the moment why, you want to get back with her?" I said with a bit of a smile.

"I don't know, I love her yes... I just don't know if she will take me back after what happened all those years ago" Charlie said ashamed

"I think she would, I think she also forgave you a long time ago. Even though she remembers you when you're were younger and more... youthful"

Charlie Laughed "Don't remind me"

"Does everyone else know who you are to our family?" I asked

"No, not even your nonna knows, there might be a big argument when she does though, I wouldn't blame her either"

I sided with Charlie on that one. When Nonna does find out and hope to god that she doesn't, There will be a giant argument and I don't want to be there for it to happen.

* * *

**_Okay, thats it for this chapter if i get enough reviews ill update later tonight or tomorrow.... And if you update you'll get a preview.. so click that button._**

**_Thanks Hannahcopter._**


	10. Tomato Soup

**_NEXT Chapter:_**

"Bella, Renee you made it?" Nonna said as she greeted us out the back of her house.

Today is the worst day of my life, my Italian side anyway, its tomato day.

Okay here's the down low. Tomato day is when we cut, pit, and slice then mush tomatoes for sauce. We do it every year. It's the most boring tradition known to mankind.

"Bella" Esme called as she hugged me.

"Hi Esme" I smiled.

"Put your apron on and start..." Esme thought for a second "One where you don't hurt yourself"

I laughed.

Hands covered my eyes "Guess who?"

"Umm..." I should play around a bit even though I already know who it is "umm... jasper?"

"No" a low voice said

"Hum... Edward?" I said with a smile.

"Nope, It's me" a booming laugh said as he picked me up in a giant bear hug.

"Emmett put me down" I said as I was over his shoulders like Santa's toy sac.

"Nope belly, stop squirming otherwise I will drop you" Emmett said laughing.

I huffed and leaned against Emmett's back.

"Having fun there?" someone asked.

"Huh?" I looked up.

"Having fun, even though I would prefer you on my shoulders" Jasper smiled.

"Have a good try at getting me down I've been kicking and hitting him to let be down but he just won't budge" I said as I started hitting him again.

Emmett just laughed as he was talking to Esme.

"Em" That's all Jasper said and Emmett put me in jaspers waiting arms bridal style. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him "Thank you" I whispered in his ear.

Jasper chuckled "No problem, oh and I heard you're a mean tomato peeler?" I groaned and put my head on his shoulder.

After a couple of hundred of tomatoes, I am officially tired.

I groaned as I sat back in the chair.

Laughter came from behind me.

"You know got to stop, sneaking up from behind me you know?" I said

"Yeah, Yeah I know, so I herd what you did to Tanya..." Edward said with one eye brow raised. I put my head in my hands.

"From who?"

"Emmett..." Edward smiled "I wondered why she had her nose all bandaged up I thought she got a nose job"

"From my end of the line she earned it" I said as I got up not bothering to keep talking to Edward.

"Why do we always have the shortest conversations on the planet?" Edward said as he kept up with me.

"I don't know, would you like to tell me?" I said as I turned around to face him.

A smile spread across his face.

I got picked up from behind and thrown onto a blond haired guy's shoulder.

"JAZZ, PUT ME DOWN" I screamed at him as he made his way to nonnas pool. Don't ask me why my nonna has a pool in her backyard in Washington, especially forks alone.

"Jazzy, Put me down!" Emmett mimicked as he walked beside jasper.

"Jazz, baby, please put me down" I tried to flirt but straight after that.

'Splash'

"Jasper, I am going to kill you!" I screamed.

"Oh Oh, Jasper run" Emmett said as he eyed me. Of course I had to wear a white top with a dark blue bra.

"Emmett move your eyes away otherwise you're going to end up like Tanya, do you hear me" I yelled at him.

I heard laughter coming from the other side of the pool.

"Sorry baby, but you look like a drowned cat" jasper said but all of them laughed. I looked around to see any parents or worse my nonna around. Good the coast is clear.

Still laughing I got to the edge of the pool and took my white top off. Then undid the buttons of my short shorts and let them fall to the floor of the pool edge.

The laughing had stopped and all three pairs of eyes were on me. Luckily my undergarments matched.

I stood on the side and dived in straight up to the side where the boys where. Two can play at this game and I suppose they needed punishment.

"We should dunk you more often" Emmett said jasper and Edward nodded in agreement.

I turned and faced Emmett "Well sorry for you information but I'm engaged"

That must have set something off in Jaspers mind because he swam straight to me and put his arms around me making sure I was not seen by any of the others.

I smiled "But jazz I want to swim" I pouted an evil pout and jasper knew it too.

"Oh, Bella you are so evil, this was one bad trick your pulling" Jazz said

I laughed "You deserved it, and so did the others" I raised my voice a little but louder "I think that's the most Emmett has ever seen" We all laughed except Emmett.

I went and put my clothes back on, when I was pulling on my shirt Emmett said "Come on, how could I not look at her she has the best body I've ever seen especially when wet"

"Emmett" two voices scolded at the same time.

"What she's beautiful, but I have my Rosie" Aww... Emmett likes Rose. And Rose reminds me of Alice; Alice hasn't spoken to me ever since she found out about me and jasper.

"Hey, Edward what's your excuse?" Emmett asked.

* * *

**_okay, review for the next chapter!_**


	11. Clean On An Empty Tummy

**_Aghh, here we go updating again!. You should thank me. Anyway today i played 6 rounds of netball and at the moment i can feel my legs cramping.. yes ouch. So... go Sharkies (My Team)_**

**_Alrighty... i got a review that said that i didn't put that i got some ideas off of Looking For Alibrandi.. well yes i did its on the first chapter... anyway its just some of the story line... i've done none of the words out of the book/movie.. but i again.. i thought it would be good if i set it like this because.. i dont think anyone has done anything like this... _**

**_Well.. i have one day left of hoidays and thats tomorrow... damn.. but i am going to MOVIE WORLD.. Yeah i havnt been there since i was six.. i might update tomorrow after netball trainning.. so fingers crossed.... alright im rambling.. so lets get the story up!._**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own.. TWILIGHT... OR any of the characters... but i really wish i did.**

BPOV

"Are we there yet?" I asked Charlie

"No, for the up most seven hundredth time" Charlie said angrily

"Sorry for getting on your nerves but wouldn't flying be so much faster?" I asked

"Most likely but I wanted to get to know you a bit more" Charlie said

After the pool incident our families got so much closer, were all laughing and joking with each other. I've spent heaps of time with Charlie over the past couple of months, and he asked if I wanted to go to Chicago with him for a week. And of course I accepted.

"Wow your apartment is so... small" as I walked through the front door.

"Yeah, well it was just me and half the time I wasn't even here" that explains why it's so clean "One of my best friends is coming tonight with his son for dinner so we better start getting ready"

After finishing the sauce for the spaghetti, I went and had a shower and got dressed just in time to answer the door.

There were two copper skinned males. One was an older male in a wheelchair and the other a young male pushing the wheelchair he looked to be about fifteen/sixteen.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You must be Billy and Jacob?" I said with a smile

"Wow, I'm surprised Charlie actually talked about us" The man in the wheel chair joked "I'm Billy and this is my son Jacob"

"Hi"Jacob said

"Come in" I said

"Wow... this is the best cooked spaghetti ever, I mean it even though Charlies Italian, he can't cook to save his life" Billy laughed

"Thank you" i smiled

*******

Over the couse of the week i got close to Jacob, we went shopping and to the park, he even taught me how to skateboard, though I was really bad.

"So you're leaving in the morning?" Jacob said as we walked through the park.

"Yeah, I miss my fiancé" I said with a smile.

"You're engaged, when?" Jacob spat out his drink

"Umm... a couple of years now, even though i found out a couple of mouths ago, He's my bestfriend" i replyed.

"Oh, Okay" Jacob said in a bit of a sad tone.

"Didn't Charlie tell you?" I asked

"No, he said that he was going to Forks for an engagement but he didn't say it was his daughters"

"Oh... You'll always be my friend Jacob" I said as I hugged him.

"I know, but I wanted to be more"

*******

"Jazzy were just leaving now, okay?" I said

Jasper laughed "Okay, I'll pick you up, your sleeping over at my house tonight with us, and I miss you baby"

"Miss you too" I said into the receiver then hung up.

* * *

**_REVIEW... please... humm there is somthing comming up in this story.. that some familys might intude with... maybe.. ill see.. anyway_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW.. Remember i wanted 100.... im not even close..._**

**_Oh... i dont think i have much left of this story to go... about ill say, not sure yet... 9 chapters left... Sooo REVIEW.._**


	12. Life Of The Party

**_Alright, i know this is a short chapter... but i just have to build it onto the next chapter.. so... i might update sometime this week... because im going back to school in the morning.. gerr... early mornings.. Movie World was awesome.. go hollywood stunt drivers... yeahh... so anyway._**

"I missed you" Jasper said as he picked me up and swung me around.

I giggled "I missed you too" as I lent into him and kissed him on the mouth.

A cough behind us made us pull apart.

"Oh, shut up Edward you old prune" Jasper said

"At least I'm not sucking faces in front of people" Edward replied as Emmett, Esme and Carlisle came out the front.

"Bella" Esme said as she hugged me "I missed you"

"I missed you too, but I was only gone for a week?" I asked confused as to why they were missing me.

"You're the life of the party" Emmett said as he picked me up in a giant bear hug.

"Yeah, a real party isn't a party without you Bella" Edward said but didn't even bother giving me a hug, so I walked up to him and put my arms around him. An electric shock went through my body and made me shiver from an unexplainable emotion. Edward was tense but then relaxed into our hug.

"Come on, I rented so many movies for us to watch it will be fantastic" Emmett said as he bounced into the house.

I grabbed a hold of Edward and jaspers hand and lead them both inside the mansion they call their house.

*******

Looking from side to side, confused as to why there glaring at each other made me, dizzy to say at least.

"You know you don't have to do this bells" Jasper said as he held my hand and looked into my brown eyes.

"Yeah I do, there is no way in hell that I'm going to be called a chicken" as I stared out to no-where wondering if i should do it or not..

"Pluck, pluck, pluck" Emmett sung as he waved his arms like a chicken.

"Shut up Emmett" we yelled.

I lent across the coffee table and lent right into his face and kissed him.

**_Dun Dun Dun.... who is it??... dun dun dun.... REVIEW_**


	13. Bump Goes in the Night

**_Okay... here is the awaited chapter... the ExB scene... Yeahh.. finialy.. i am sad to say there isn't much chapters left... SO REVIEW... anyway lets get this chapter going._**

The shock that went through my body after that kiss was amazing. I've never felt anything like it before. The way it moved through my veins like I was on fire. The way his tongue danced with mine twisting and flicking around in my mouth was indescribable. When he moaned it was like music to my ears. A soft meaningful melody that I wanted to listen to over and over again. The way his hands caressed my face, left patches of heat that I can still feel. But I knew I was not meant to feel this way about him. A betrayal. A lie. But I also knew that, he is what I want and need. An undeniable lust for him. He was taken, but all the more to want him. Unavailable, is now my new favourite word.

"Will you be alright if you sleep in Edwards bed, Edward will sleep on the couch downstairs?" Esme asked as if I've never slept over anyone else's house... which is true. Because of my nonna, I was not allowed to go on school trips or sleep over a person's house. Nonna said I was allowed to sleep at the Cullen's because their Italian and because jasper is my fiancé. A fiancé I can't love or lie to.

"Yeah, Esme but are you sure Edward doesn't want to sleep in his own bed, let allow let be sleep in his bed" I said.

"Yeah I'm sure he practically said 'I'll give Bella my bed' straight out before anyone had said anything" Esme said laughing.

"You know I think he has a crush on you, but who would blame him your beautiful" Esme said as I walked up the stairs towards Edwards's room.

The door was cracked open. I looked through the crack.

Edward was there in his boxers shirtless; his abs defining his chest like it was made out of marble. The moonlight shined upon his unusual bronze coloured hair. A smile crept upon his face.

"You can come in you know, you are sleeping in here" Edward smiled as he faced the door and saw me peaking through.

A bit flustered from being caught "Agh... sorry"

"Don't worry about it" he waved it off.

He watched me as I went to my bag and grabbed out my p.j's.

"Yes?" I asked questionly.

"Nothing" He replied as he grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from his cupboard. Slowly edging towards the door.

"Wait" I said while grabbing his arm before he left the room. "You know your bed is your bed, I'd be more than happy to sleep on the couch, if you wanted to sleep in your own bed" I compromised. For some reason I wanted to be around him, he makes me happy, but can some times be quite ignorant.

"I would be more comfortable, knowing you were in my bed safe and sound, while I was on the couch" Edward explained, nodding his head towards the bed, then to the stairs, where he would be heading any minute.

Feeling quite uncertain that Edward would be comfortable on the couch I put out the offer "You know, if you wanted to... you could sleep with me" I could feel a blush start to creep its way up my already heated face.

Edward raised one eyebrow and smiled a crooked smile.

"Oh, I don't mean it that way... I uhh... just... thought it would be better if you sleep in a bed that's all" I really didn't mean to put it out like the other way... did it really sound like I did.

"I would LOVE to sleep with you Bella" It seemed like he was trying to actually sound like it was meant to sound like that "But I don't think we should... just yet anyway" He winked

"You... I just gave you a polite gesture and you rudely remark back" I said while anger was rushing through my veins.

"Whoa, calm down there sugar pie... I was kidding alright, and I would love to sleep with you" Edward said with a smile. "And not in the dirty way of course, you do have a fiancé you know"

I sat on the edge of the bed as Edward put the sleeping supplies back in the cupboard. "Which happens to be my brother, and would be very mad if that happened" he smiled, which didn't touch his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Agh... no... Just... a bit..." He thought about what he was going to say "... complicated"

"Oh" that was the smartest reply I could think of, how I could help him. If he didn't want to tell me, how could I help?

He sat down beside me "You know when you want something so bad but its out of your reach, like really out of your reach but you just can't help but want to try and get it anyway?"

"Umm..."he quickly interrupted me.

"Anyway... i want her... i want her bad... I can't stand not to be around her... i feel empty without her there, she's like my other half, my air, my own brand of cookie and cream ice-cream" Edward said with a smile. He found out that there is only one entry through to my heart and that's through cookie and cream ice-cream.

"Who is she?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled "She's funny, smart, and easy going..." He moved his hand towards my face and stroked my cheek "She's beyond beautiful, and has the best blush that only her could pull off..." On queue I blushed "Her lips remind me of Roses, soft and delicate" He moved close towards me and leaned in. He brushed his lips against mine at the softest of touches, but was enough to send a wave of electricity though out my body. He pulled back and put a piece of hair behind me ear "You Bella, you're the one I want, the one from the very start, I saw you the morning of the first day... and I'm sorry for running in the puddle truly I am sorry... I was watching you and not watching where I was going but if I known there was a puddle there I would have totally missed it... but you're too beautiful not to miss..."

I grabbed Edwards face and kissed him like I wanted to do for a long time.

I pulled back this time "You were mumbling on about nothing and it was really cheesy but I liked it anyway" I smiled and leaned forward again into another kiss. His tongue liked my bottom lip; I opened my mouth further and let out tongues dance once again. His strong arms wrapped around my small frame and pulled me closer into his body. My legs wrapped around his torso making no room for air to fit. We were joined like a puzzle piece. Leaning me down on the bed and Edward hovering over me we deepened the kiss. I heard a creak just out side the door, looking over towards the door while Edward was kissing my neck. I noticed a shadow and the door wide open.

**_AGHHH... FINIALY... seriously i really didn't know when i was going to get to this part but i fianly got it.. yess..._**

**_Alright... this is a QWESTION.. WHO's SHADOW DO YOU THINK IT WAS?? REVIEW REVIEW_**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm not sure what to do anymore! My life is in confusion, disbelief, love, secrecy, and lies. I was not brought up like this, I made it like this.

Sneaking behind my fiancés back with his brother was hard. We didn't do anything except kiss but I know my fiancé, and when he looks me in the eyes it's not true love. It's forced.

He loves me as a best friend and I can accept that but being pushed into do something is not right to begin with. I know him, his heart belongs to another, and the one that makes him believe he is worth the world for. And I think I have an idea who it is.

Being within reach of my love is fantastic. I love him, I actually never thought he would love me back, but turns out, luck is always in the right places at the right times. He makes me feel that fuzzy feeling inside when he kisses me and hugs me close to him, but we both know it cannot be.

As for I am engaged.

We cannot be together, even though our hearts tell us different. We differ, he is smart, fantastic, handsome, cunning, arrogant, possessive, but all of these personality traits he has makes him. Him.

I'm well... me, if that actually says something.

Right now, I was in the bathroom, getting ready for breakfast, with my 'future' family.

I washed my faced and looked into the mirror. Images of last night came through my head. Me, Edward... kissing, me and Edward kissing, Jasper, me kissing jasper. What am I going to do? What can I do, it's not like I can cancel the wedding, and no one ever has cancelled a wedding. I slid down the bathroom door, knees pulled up to my chest. Eyes swimming through my own tears. I was shaking, making the door shake also.

Can I talk to nonna about calling off the wedding?

Will Edward actually be there for me after the engagement is called off?

Will I have to go through the wedding, marring my best friend, which whom I do not love and does not love me back?

Will I be happy?

"Bella, were nearly ready, where just waiting on you" Jaspers voice floated through the door.

Wiping my tears with my pyjama sleeve "Yeah, I'm nearly ready just give me a minute okay?"

He hesitated speaking "Agh... sure, are you okay?" He always knew, for that reason is why I trust him so much.

"Yeah, I'm fine... and Jazz thanks for asking"

I finally got off the floor and got dressed.

Once I got dressed, I opened the door and made my way to the stairs. Arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped and turned around.

"What's got you so... scared?" Jasper said as he looked at me with concern "If it's a guy ill take him down"

"It's Agh... nothing, don't worry" I kissed his cheek and held hands as we descended the stairs.

Jaspers arm wrapped around my waist as we reached the bottom, everyone was smiling. Emmett was playing his handheld, Esme and Carlisle were together on a love seat holding hands and whispering in each other's ears. Edward was leaning against the sofa, hands in pockets, smiling. He turned towards us when we walked closer. I noticed his smile started to fade as he noticed Jaspers arm wrapped around my waist. His eyes held hurt and knowledge; he knew we couldn't be together.

Getting into Edwards Volvo, with him was hard. He kept looking where jasper touched me, kissed me. He couldn't keep his eyes off me. I knew he wanted to be the one who did that, but can't.

Jasper whispered in my ear "I have a surprise for you later, after breakfast okay?" I nodded and kissed him on the lips. He traced my bottom lip with his tounge, i hesitantly opened. I shouldn't be doing this, leading him on.

I heard a groan from the front of the car "Could you two please stop, its hard if i have to look in the review mirror and see you two making out" Edwards face was forced into annoyed but looking into his eyes, they were sad, he was upset.

"Dosn't matter anyway, where here" Jasper said as he took my hand and lead me inside for breakfast, i looked back over my shoulder. Edward had his head in his hands and hasn't moved from the drivers seat.

After we finished breakfast, jasper excused himself from the table.

All that was left was me, Emmett and Edward.

Emmett was smiling to himself and patting his stomach. Edward was staring at his untouched food. Me well ... was staring at my phone. The image was me, jasper, Edward and Emmett. Happy carefree after the pool incident.

Emmett leaned forward with his hands holding his head up on the table "You know, you two are really quite"

"Yeah, so?" Edward said without looking up.

"Yeah... well im gonna say this before jasper gets back okay?" Edward looked up waiting to see what he had to say "I'm not objecting you to be together, i think you guys would make a perfect couple, but doing the things i saw last night in Edward's room behind his back, well, i think Jazz has the right to know..."

"I have the right to know what?" Jasper said as he slipped into his seat.


	15. Sorry

Hey,

Sorry Everybody, Im currently on holidays. Burnt, tired and Dusty. A couple of days ago most of east Australia had a giant dust storm. Not to mention bushfires close by to home. I's so sorry for not updating. And when i get back from holidays were moving.. sad. Soo sorry again. When i get everything together.. i will continue writing and then post chapters up. Sorry again that i could not update any sooner.

I will up date ASAP.

Thank you.


	16. AGHH NEW MOON TONIGHT

HI, everyone.

HAHA OMG im sooo excited . **NEW MOON COMES OUT TONIGHT AGHHH!! CANT WAIT. OMG**.

HAHA IM REALLY EXCITED! AND I MEAN REALLY. AUSTRALIA IS THE FIRST CONTRY TO GET IT, I THIN K?

ANYWAY AGHHHHHH **SHIRTLESS TAYLOR LAUTNER**.. hhahaha. _WHEn bella goes to Edward 'kiss me' my friend dared me to say well yell 'IM PREGNANT' hahahaha anyway updating again after i watch it.. AGHHH_

_**U KNOW U LOVE ME !**_


	17. IVE SEEN NEW MOON!

OMFG.. that was the best movie EVER.

For anyone who is reading this.. i am just going to say that i have officialy watched NEW MOON.

I wasn't sure how it was going to play out, but damn.. did it ROCK.

Some of the most funniest bits is when eric is crying when watching romeo and Juliet. I actually snorted while laughing.. the comedy like the actors have said has really gone up a notch. I cried.. i really did. Sad to say my makeup was everywhere after and had to run to the bathroom.

One of my most fave bits, just because i absolutely love taylor, is when he is shirtless, angry (vibrating), dripping wet, and looking sooo damn sexy!

For people im sorry if u think i have ruwined it for you but i havnt, that was nothing.. wait till u see the end. If any of you has seen or heard in an interview that you heard that the last line was cheesy, it is.. but it WORKS like Ompa loompas... gosh in some parts especially in the voltori scene Aro's happy attitude made me want to punch him in the head. Seriously. I has punching him... from my eye sight anyway. But YES again. I havnt told u anything.

I cant Wait for ECLIPSE. Which i think America will get before me. Sigh. BUT AGAIN I ALREADY SEEN NEW MOON, AGhhhh..

I am to excited to sleep i havnt slept in over.. 24hrs.. and im sure when i hit the pillow ill be out like a light.

PS: for anyone who hates the part in new moon when the pages go October, November, December, January. Well im sorry but it also does it in the movie.. i wanted to fast forward.. it sucked well that bit anyway..

GO TEAM JACOB. Sorry i love taylor. Haha but i am Switzerland.. damn im to tired to even spell correctly. But all well.

IF anyone has any questions ask away. LOVE me. Ahaha

Sorry tired again but on a high of sugar and NEW MOON. haha


End file.
